Did you miss me?
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Qrow sabe que debe terminar esta relación antes de que se arrepienta pero simplemente no puede negarse a ella. One-Shot


Did you miss me?

-Maldito Jimmy y su maldito ejercito metálico- Qrow maldecía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Beacon, el GRAN general no se daba cuenta que su ejército de juguete no haría nada contra la reina y sus peones, solo era una pérdida de tiempo, Dust y dinero.

Como si eso fuera poco Jimmy lo había acusado de estar comprometido, tenía que ser una maldita broma, él había conocido de la existencias de las doncellas y la reina desde mucho antes que él y lo acusa de estar comprometido.

Tenía que beber algo pero por desgracia su fiel petaca ahora estaba vacía, tendría que ir a una licorería a recargarla, por alguna razón Glynda y Ozpin no quisieron tomar su sugerencia de tener una en Beacon.

Al cruzar una esquina sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su sobrina con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de un salón de clases.

Al verlo ella sonrió y entro al salón, sin esperar mucho Qrow entro al salón también entró.

Era el salón que usaba Port para dar su clase no es que Qrow recordara mucho de dicha clase ya que siempre se dormía en las clases teóricas.

Allí estaba ella frente a él, iluminada por la luz del atardecer que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, sonriéndole, Ruby se acercó más a él e hizo una pregunta.

-¿Me extrañaste?- fue la misma pregunta que le hizo esta mañana pero a diferencia de esta mañana el tono infantil de su voz había desaparecido.

Su voz era tranquila pero contenía un poco de emoción, no había visto a su sobrina en meses y no pudo despedirla cuando se fue a Beacon porque estaba en la misión.

Así que Qrow de verdad estaba muy feliz de ver a Ruby pero normalmente para mantener su apariencia lo ocultaba con una gran capa de sarcasmo, pero en esto momentos él no podía ocultar nada de ella.

Él la miro a los ojos, esos ojos plateados en los que se perdía cada vez que los veía, le coloco una mano en la mejilla y aparto su cabello.

-Si- respondió mientras se inclinaba a besarla.

Ruby coloco sus brazos en su cuello y se aferró más a él mientras profundizaban más el beso.

Se separaron cuando necesitaban aire pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

-Has estado bebiendo- dijo Ruby mientras reía.

-Perdón por tener mal aliento- respondió el con humor, él sabía que no le importaba.

-Me extrañaría más si no bebieras- dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

Él la tomo por la cintura y la levanto, ella era mucho más pequeña que el por eso le era incomodo besarla mientras que los dos estaban de pie, Ruby solo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para mayor comodidad.

Se siguieron besando por lo que a Qrow le parecieron horas, ahora estaba sentado contra la puerta mientras que Ruby estaba sentada sobre su regazo, ahora era ella la que lo miraba desde arriba.

Qrow no sabía cuándo esto había empezado, tal vez fue cuando Ruby mato a su primer Grimm o cuando ella por fin había terminado Crescent Rose, lo que sabía es que cada vez que se encontraban ella hacia la misma pregunta "¿Me extrañaste?" era como una señal solo para ellos dos y él no podía resistirse a ella.

Debía parar esto, Qrow sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ¡Él le doblaba la edad! Ruby merecía a alguien mejor, no a un viejo que trataba de olvidar el pasado llenando sus venas de alcohol.

Pero siempre que veía esa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro cuando lo veía su determinación de terminar este tipo de encuentros se iba.

Ruby y Qrow rompieron el beso de nuevo para llenar sus pulmones de precioso aire que tanto necesitaban.

Ruby lo miro desde arriba y sonrió de nuevo, entonces ella hizo una pregunta que nunca antes le había hecho.

-¿Me amas?-

Qrow se quedó paralizado, ¿La amaba? Por supuesto que la amaba, estaba loco por ella, pero este era el momento perfecto para terminar con esta relación, Ruby merecía algo mejor que él.

Solo tenía que mentir.

Pero antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran coordinarse Qrow ya había respondido.

-Si-

Un rubor subió al rostro de Ruby y sus ojos brillaron con alegría apenas contenida.

Ruby le dio un beso más, era un beso salvaje como si tratara de hacerle saber que ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando se separaron, Ruby se levantó y el igual.

-Iré a tu habitación esta noche- dijo mientras salía del salón de clases.

Qrow se quedó estático donde estaba parado, ellos nunca habían hecho nada más que besarse, su mente le decía que no debía pasar esa línea.

Esto era malo, debía terminar esta relación con Ruby.

Dudaba que si llegaban hasta el final esta noche él podría arrepentirse algún día.

En una parte dentro de él había estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho, pero cuando el momento llego su mente le decía que solo cosas malas podían pasar.

Y una de esas cosas era Taiyang enterándose de lo que le hizo a su hija y luego el siendo comida para Grimm.

El sonido de su Scroll lo saco de los pensamientos, era un mensaje de Ruby que decía:

-¿En qué hotel te estas y cuál es tu habitación?-

Qrow solo pudo reír.

0-0-0

Era de noche y Qrow estaba en la habitación de su hotel, no era una habitación con muchos lujos ya que no podía costeárselo pero tampoco era una habitación barata y sucia era algo intermedio con una cama individual, una mesa y dos sillas y un baño.

Qrow estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando a que Ruby llegara y en la mesa frente a él había una gran variedad de botellas de licor y una caja de galletas, eran las favoritas de su sobrina. Él iba a tratar de terminar sus encuentros especiales con Ruby y para eso necesitaba hacer que doliera lo menos posible a los dos.

Qrow se levantó cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Al abrirla Ruby estaba allí mirando el suelo y con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza y estaba temblando, parecía un pequeño animal.

Ella entro con cautela, sin levantar la vista del piso y se colocó de pie junto a una de las sillas, mientras que Qrow se sentó en la otra.

-¿Me extra…- Qrow no la dejo terminar sabía que si la dejaba terminar no podría decir nada contra ella.

-Ruby debemos terminar esto- dijo Qrow con voz plana- Soy tu tío, no podemos tener este tipo de relación-

El espero a que Ruby dijera algo pero ella solo se quedó con la cabeza baja, él no sabía a qué estaba mirando porque la capucha roja no le dejaba una vista clara de su cara.

-Tienes la vida por delante- continuo al ver que Ruby no decía nada- Seguro encontrara a alguien mejor, alguien que pueda estar al menos una hora sin alcohol en su cuerpo- se rio de su propio chiste- No podemos seguir esto Ruby-

El silencio lleno la habitación por unos minutos y entonces Ruby levanto la mirada, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas, mirándolo con esos ojos plateados.

-¿Me amas?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Si- Qrow dijo sin dudar, él quería terminar esto encuentros por el bien de Ruby pero la verdad es que él no quería que se terminaran, el de verdad amaba a su sobrina.

Ruby se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras enterró su rostro en el pecho de Qrow.

-Entonces no necesito a alguien mejor- dijo ella después de limpiarse las lágrimas en su camisa.

Qrow sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, se besaron profundamente mientras hacían su camino hacia la cama.

Colocándola suavemente en la cama desabrocho su corsé, luego su cinturón hasta que finalmente quedo solo en ropa interior. Qrow la miro, aunque tenía quince años para él era hermosa, su pelo negro con rojo en las puntas le daba una sensación de ser única, su cuerpo moldeado por el entrenamiento para cazadora al que fue sometida en Signal, no era que Ruby era musculosa ella se centraba más en la rapidez que en la fuerza por eso sus músculos no sobresalían mucho pero aún se notaba todo el entrenamiento por el que paso, Qrow la miro a los ojos de nuevo como tener una confirmación de que eso era lo que ella quería.

-No quiero a nadie mejor- Dijo Ruby- Solo te quiero a ti-

Y con esa línea todas las dudas de Qrow desaparecieron.

Tendría muchos problemas más adelante pero eso no importaba, él era uno de los mejores cazadores de Remnant lidiaría con ellos de una u otra forma.

0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron un poco tarde, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse por lo que decidieron tener el desayuno en la cama es por eso que Ruby ya estaba devorando las galletas que estaban en la mesa y Qrow estaba bebiendo cerveza como si fuera agua.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Ruby cuando se terminaron sus galletas.

-Ni idea- respondió Qrow mientras colocaba una de botella de cerveza a un lado de la cama

-¿Qué le diremos a papá y Yang?- Ruby ya se había terminado las galletas y ahora jugaba nerviosamente con la sábana que cubría su desnudes.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Qrow al ver lo nerviosa que estaba su sobrina- Pero por ahora solo tienes que volver con tu equipo-

En ese momento Ruby se congelo. Ella le había dicho a su equipo que regresaría tarde porque iba a una tienda de armamento para ver que mejoras le podía hacer a su guadaña.

-Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a Beacon- dijo Qrow al ver su expresión.

Ella rápidamente lo abordo y le dio un beso.

-El licor y las galletas no hacen una buena combinación- dijo la chica mientras hacia una mueca.

Ruby se levantó de la cama mientras buscaba su ropa en el piso. Qrow simplemente se queedo mirándola.

-Eres un pervertido- dijo Ruby al notar que su tío la estaba viendo.

-Solo admiro la vista- dijo Qrow mientras sonreía.

Después que los dos se vistieron le abrió la puerta a Ruby.

-¿Vendrás a Beacon?- pregunto ella.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad primero- respondió el- Pero iré después de que termine-

Ellos se besaron de nuevo, ellos sabían que se verían en unas cuantas horas pero no querían separarse.

-¡RUBY!- una voz gritó causando que los dos se separaran de un brinco.

Girando lentamente la cabeza pudieron ver a unas muy sorprendidas Yang, Weiss y Blake.

Yang fue la primera que salió de su estado de sorpresa y se acercó lentamente a la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-pregunto la rubia casi en un susurro- porque no creo que acabo de ver a mi tío besando a mi hermana menor, o si.-

Ruby se empezó a asustar, esta era la forma en que Yang actuaba antes de explotar, ella busco con la mirada a Qrow por ayuda, él le guiño un ojo y ella se relajó.

-Tranquila Firecracker- dijo Qrow mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Yang- Es exactamente lo que parece-

0-0-0

Notas del autor: Hice este One-Shot porque busque hace tiempo un fic de RubyxQrow pero no encontré ninguno, así que decidí que tal vez podía hacer uno, aunque solo sea un One-shot tal vez mas adelante decida hacer un fic completo sobre esta pareja, aunque también tengo en mente escribir un fic sobre NoraxHarem. Son solo ideas locas que tengo. Espero que les guste lo que leyeron.


End file.
